


[podfic] Heard and Understood

by Annapods



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, cameos by Abigail Molly Sahra and Ty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Peter, for all the time that Beverley had known him, had had a terrible habit of falling into conversations where the other person was flirting with him and he was entirely oblivious to that fact.00:40:29 :: Written bySixthlight.





	[podfic] Heard and Understood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [heard and understood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631912) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9x7gm7qxwwksp8h/%5BRoL%5D%20Heard%20and%20Understood.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1lhzPq8dcphCSJxWJc2ny0pDP3Wg65tqm)

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Hananobira’s birthday. Happy birthday!   
Thanks to Sixthlight for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
